


Stained Feathers

by Helomelo



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helomelo/pseuds/Helomelo
Summary: ... they lingered beside them, without the need of words, just warm gazes and light unfelt touches grazing human skin ...the wowkwan angel fic no one asked formy first try at writing a story and its wowkwan wow





	Stained Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!  
> I had this idea a long time ago to write an angel themed story but never went through with it so one fine day it hit me like a brick ... I need to turn this into an wowkwan angel fic ... I know its super cliche yikes ... pls know that:  
> \- I am bad at writing  
> \- I don't know how ao3 works because it's my first time trying it out  
> \- I still haven't figured out the whole story line oops!  
> \- English is not my native language so rip me 
> 
> So hmm, I am sorry you are here and pls chose something else to read if you are looking for quality :((

It is said that in Christian religion the moment you get baptized God gifts you a life companion, a creature of the light, an angel. It's existence lies in the purpose to guard over you till you take your last breath of air in this world. As dictated by heavenly laws the angel is destines to protect and guide the human and prepare its soul so it can ascent into heaven. The angels take responsibility for the humans actions and defend its corrupted soul in front of the Heavenly Court. You could say they are your trusted lawyer that doesn't require any payment. 

This holy duty for the angels is a blessing but also a curse depending on what human they get bonded too. It is not an easy task and many fail, but this is just a legend to humans, nothing more than words on a book with a cross drawn over its cover, black ink on white paper, nothing more, nothing less. 

\- The Creation - 

Every angel starts as pure light, many would say they are created by the holy spirit itself but no one knows for sure how they come to exist. It isn't described in the book. It just happens, at the right moment, when a human gets baptized in the name of The Holy Trinity: God, his son and the holy spirit. At that specific moment the  gates of heaven open above the soon to be christian individual where creatures of the light assemble in a huge ceremony.

A seraph, the highest form of angels that usually stand by gods side brings the holy light. They plant it into the humans soul and wait for the priest to say the last words of his psalm. When the human gets out from the water the 3rd and last time, in that specific moment, the light bursts out of its body and transforms into the humans guardian, hovering in thin air above his human as by fate dictated.

As every human is different so are their angles, looks wise. In books they are described as creatures with human bodies and attached wings but in reality that's not always the case. Crafted from the same light but depending of their bonding they can materialize in different forms, sizes, colors, species that you can imagine. The most common form is the one we know from scripture, the one with the human body and with bird wings on its back.

Every angel is unique and especially born for guiding their own human into the right path, into the light, into heaven. The best possible option for an angel is to be bonded to a newborn. Its makes everything more easier, a newborn is without sins like a white cloth unstained and yet uncorrupted by this world. Its easier to guide them towards the light. The problem lies when its an older human, especially an already corrupted individual .... everyone pities those angels that get that sad fate. Most of the time the task becomes impossible and they fall into corruption and the humans soul gets lost to the darkness.

 

\- The Beginning - 

Its was a morning like any other one in the orphanage. Byeongkwan was still in bed but rather half awake when he heard the loud knocks on the rooms door. Its was time to get up but he was just to lazy to follow the rules. He turned around in his bed facing the wall and drifted of to dreamland once more. This wasn't something new to the other orphans of room Nr.1 ... they simply left him be and continued to get ready for the day.

Minutes later after everyone had left the sister that knocked earlier on the door approached Byeongkwans sleeping form, grabbed the blankets and pulled them all the way down to his feet exposing him to the cold air in the process. Byeongkwan felt the cold air envelope him and shocking him awake. The moment he opened his eyes he sees sister Efelia with a disappointed look on her face, with her hands on her hips looking back at him.

 

"Again dear?!" she spoke rather softly but with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"How many times have we discussed this, you promised this would not happen again, are you perhaps sick?" she placed a warm wrinkled hand oh his forehead but there was no evidence of high temperature. 

Byeongkwan took her hand and pried it off of his forehead "no worry I am fine, and sorry for not getting ready on time I was just really tired that's all"

With a soft sigh she continued, "Now please get ready quickly and join the others ok" and while walking out of the room she added "This better not happen again, are we clear young man?"

 "Yes sister" was his answer while he was climbing out of his bed.

 

It was annoying, always following that stupid daily routine of this stupid facility, waking up at 6:30, getting ready, going for morning prayers then eating and finally going to school. After school you had time to change into comfortable clothes till the bell rang for evening meal after meal you had some free time then it was study hours till you were prepared for tomorrow's school day and if you were quickly done you had free time till dinner, then dinner, night prayers and on to bed. This whole cycle for years besides some minor changes here and there it still was the same sickening routine for Byeonkwan.

He was now 21 years old and had been in this orphanage for like 10 years .... it was to much ... sometimes it was unbearable. Not because it was a horrible place, no, it was just that he had enough of it. 11 years were just to much.

He was 10 years old when he was send in this place. His parents had tragically died in a fire a year ago and after their death relatives took him in. Well they did but it did not last for long.

His aunt was still young herself, only 28 years old at that time ... in a relationship but not married and having to take care of a young 9-10 year old kid wasn't that comfortable for her. So after staying with his aunt for 2 months he was send to live with his uncle in the countryside. Those months at his uncles house were even worse. His uncles wife was not fond of him and she never forgot to show it to him in her own sick way. She would only take care of her two younger sons and completely ignore him or blame him for stuff the twins were responsible. Those were horrible times for him, having to cope with his parents loss and having no one to lean on to. 

Later on after some quarrel his uncle had with his wife Byeongkwan was decided to be send to an orphanage. He still remembered his uncles apologetic looking face when he dropped him of in front of Good Will Orphanage. He hated it, the pitiful look his uncle was giving him. He hated himself and how hopeless he felt. He waned to scream and protest, cry his heart out because of all the pain he had to go through but he just couldn't, so he didn't. Byeongkwan stayed silent and let others decide his fate.

After all nothing mattered to him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I already see this will be reaaallyyy slow paced oops x)  
> I don't know where I will be going with this lol  
> I do have some ideas and scenes in mind that I want to add, I hope it works out :P 
> 
> If you read the story and think its even a little bit interesting or you see a lot of flaws or possible improvements than a comment would be reallyyyy appreciated, pretty please :') 
> 
> I really want to know how people think of it and if its worth continuing >.<  
> Thank you in advance dear reader <3
> 
> p.s next chapter will probably be about Sehyoon and how they get to meet each other :3 hehe (maybe)


End file.
